


Stability

by airplanxes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I dont really know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence, Self-Hatred, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplanxes/pseuds/airplanxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I haven't updated this story in a suuppper long time and I don't think I will so this is probably the end of this lil blurb</p></blockquote>





	Stability

He’s stable. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. 

“Michael” Luke murmurs, touching his shoulder softly, “Wake up, bro” he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching over Michael’s sleepy form to shift the covers to one side, rousing Michael enough that he groans and curls up, away from Luke.

“M’sleeping” He grumbles, covering his eyes with his forearm and grimacing at coldness settling into his skin. He’s not ready to face the day. Hasn’t gotten himself together yet. Forced himself back into his famous persona. The smile that he wears daily is still laying in the shower.

Luke sighs, rubbing his hand up and down Michael’s arm, warming him and making the older stretch his limbs out in an attempt to get Luke to leave him alone. Michael grabs for the pillow above his head, pulling it down to push his face up some. He’s still numb from last night.

The blonde had walked in, covered his mouth in horror, then promptly left to sleep his thoughts away. Michael was left in the tub. Torn up and raw, inside and out. His eyes sore and sad, red from his thoughts becoming reality. His pale complexion interrupted by red. Staining the skin a soft pink and the white ceramic around him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and mumbling to himself, “sorry”  
~  
Luke leaves the dark room with a sleepy figure behind him. They cuddle on the couch and Luke lets Michael fall asleep on him, arms soft and face relaxed. He knows that last night was bad. He can feel the bandages under Michael’s sweatpants against his body. The stiffness from dried blood. How Michael’s movements were thought out and planned, causing the least friction to his hips and thighs. ‘Guess sleepy Michael doesn’t feel pain’ Luke says to himself, surprised Michael was even in this position. He was strewn across Luke, arms around his chest and legs between the blonde’s. He’s so vulnerable when he sleeps. When he’s awake though, he’s like concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> *I haven't updated this story in a suuppper long time and I don't think I will so this is probably the end of this lil blurb


End file.
